the_realm_of_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurelius Stormscale
Male Human (Evolving White Half Dragon) Rogue 3/Sorcerer 3/ Dragon Disciple 5 NG Medium Humanoid Init +8 (+4 Dex, +4 Improved Init.) Senses Listen +6, Spot +3 Languages Common, Draconic, Giant, Dwarven AC 16 (+4 Dex, +2 Natural), Touch 14, Flat-footed 12 hp 97 (11 HD) Fort +7, Ref +12, Will +10 Weakness Vulnerability to fire Speed 30 ft. (6 squares) Melee +2 Frostbrand +12/+7 (2d6+8/19-20 x2) and bite +5 (1d6+2) or Melee +2 battleaxe of returning +12/+7 (1d8+6/x3) and bite +5 (1d6+2) or Melee 2 claws +10 (1d4+4) and bite +5 (1d6+2) or Ranged +2 battleaxe of returning +12/+7 (1d8+6/x3) Base Atk +6; Grp +12 Attack Options sneak attack +2d6 and breath weapon 1/day Combat Gear Greatsword +2, Frostbrand "Is Kyssa", Axe of flying +2 (stolen from Pavel) Spells/Powers Known (CL 3, +10 melee touch, +10 ranged touch) 0th – Flare, Light, Mending, Open/Close, Touch of Fatigue. 1st – Endure Elements, Mage Armor, True Strike. Abilities Str 18, Dex 18, Con 14, Int 17, Wis 13, Cha 15 Special Qualities blindsense 30 ft., trapfinding, evasion, trap sense +1, familiar and dragon disciple Feats Improved Initiative, Martial Weapon Proficiency (greatsword), Lightning Reflexes, Leadership, Quick Draw Skills Appraise +12, Bluff +6, Concentration +10, Decipher Script +7, Diplomacy +10, Forgery +7, Gather Information +10, Intimidate +6, Listen +6, Move Silently +8, Open Lock +8, Search +10, Sense Motive +3, Spellcraft +14, Spot +3, Survival +2 Possessions Ring of Polymorph, Ring of Energy Resistance (minor) – Gift from King of Winter a demigod white dragon (who is also holding Grundy’s nephew hostage.) Familiar - Hume, white fox (+2 Reflex) Cohort - Valandra, young white dragon (who is as stupid as a bag of rocks, but was saved by Grundakar during the raid on Kral'tor, the giant capital. After the rescue, the young dragon adopted Grundy as her new "parent". The white dragons in the old campaign were not stupid, so the stupid ones were never really paid attention to.) Size/Type: Medium Young White Dragon Hit Dice: 9d12+18 (76 hp) Initiative: +0 Speed: 60 ft. (12 squares), burrow 30 ft., fly 200 ft. (poor), swim 60 ft. Armor Class: 18 (+8 natural), touch 10, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +9/+11 Attack: bite +11 (1d8+2) Full Attack: bite +11 (1d8+2), 2 claws +6 (1d6+1), 2 wings +6 (1d4+1) Space/Reach: 10 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Breath weapon - 3d6 (16) Special Qualities: Icewalking, immunity to cold, vulnerability to fire Saves: Fort +8, Ref +6, Will +7 Abilities: Str 14, Dex 11, Con 15, Int 4, Wis 12, Cha 9 Skills: Listen +10, Search +6, Spot +10 Feats: Hover, Flyby Attack, Power Attack Environment: Cold mountains Organization: Wyrmling, very young, young, juvenile, and young adult: solitary or clutch (2-5); adult, mature adult, old, very old, ancient, wyrm, or great wyrm: solitary, pair, or family (1-2 and 2-5 offspring) Challenge Rating: 4 Treasure: Triple Standard Alignment: Chaotic Evil Advancement: young 10-11 HD Level Adjustment: +3 (cohort) SA–Breath Weapon (Su): Cone of cold, 30 feet long, every 1d4 rounds; damage 3d6, Reflex half DC 16. SQ–Icewalking (Ex): This ability works like the spider climb spell, but the surfaces must be icy. It is always in effect. SQ–Immunities (Ex): Immune to sleep, paralysis. SQ–Blindsight (Ex): Dragons can ascertain creatures by nonvisual means (mostly hearing and scent, but also by noticing vibrations and other environmental clues); this dragon's range is 90 feet. SQ–Keen Senses (Ex): Dragons can see four times as well as humans in low-light conditions and twice as well in normal light. They also have darkvision (range 300 feet). SQ–Cold Subtype (Ex): Cold immunity, double damage from fire except on a successful save. Description: Grundy is 6’1” and starting to fill out muscle wise. He has white skin that shows the scales of dragonhood very easily. His forehead has grown more into a dragon, forcing his black hair back towards the middle of his head. His ears have changed to a sharper ear of a dragon as well as his hands, which have grown claws. He is usually finely dressed, though he is more comfortable in the rugged materials of his homeland. He also has a ring of polymorph that he uses in situations where an “evolving” half dragon will not be accepted as easily as in other places. When he uses it, he reverts to his old human form, the same style of man but without the dragon markings. History: Grundy is a human evolving into a white dragon from the mountains of the Sawteeth, a range of mountains just like the Rocky Mountains. He set out to find his parents after his father passed away and a white dragon abducted his mother. On his way to the white dragon capital, he stumbled across people who did not belong there exploring the ruins of an old elven city. Little did he know that those people would change his life… The men were exploratory forces from the nation of the Palatinate and they were interested in starting a civilization. After earning their trust, Grundy was put in charge of “public relations” with his own people. Eventually, it leads him to the place where he needed to go, Snowflake Palace and the King of Winter. Grundy and the King struck a deal, along with his new employers. If they could destroy the tower restricting draconic travel to the mountain range, Grundy could get his family back. The deadline was ten years. As a show of goodwill, the King let Grundy pick one relative to set free. After meeting with some of his relatives, he picked his sister, Alanora. They returned to New Alppla, the sight of the Elven ruins and what was to be their new home. During their travels, he ran into many people, including in nemesis and servant of the dragon guarding the way into the Sawteeth, Dragon Captain Pavel. Grundy and Pavel met in battle at a fort that guarded the only main road to and from the mountains while Grundy was trying to find a way through without them being caught. Pavel attacked Grundy wildly and with great determination, but Grundy was able to get away with help of his new employer, but not until he could steal the flying axe that Pavel wielded (the Battleaxe of Returning). That axe is still with Grundy today. Much later, their return from the mainland to the Sawteeth led to a duel to retrieve the honor of Pavel, but Grundy resorted to dirty tricks and poisoned Pavel with a dagger strike or else he would die himself. In return for the cure to the poison, Pavel’s dragon mistress, Karis, allowed Grundy to take his aunt and his four cousins with him, thus another part of the family had been returned to him. As New Alppla started to grow, Grundy was promoted to Grand Vizier and was put in charge of local trading and goods. They stayed in New Alppla for a while until they were ordered to attack the large city of Kral-tor, the giant stronghold to the north, the enemy of the King of Winter. Grundy, due to his rogue abilities, was polymorphed into a hill giant and told to infiltrate. He did so and was key to helping the attacking forces into the city by stealing the one artifact that was protecting it. After much fighting, the city fell. That was when Grundy met up with Valandra, a young white dragon female that was held in captivity by the giants. After flying off, she appeared later on in New Alppla and followed Grundy around as if he was her father. All the while, Alanora, Grundy and the rest of his family fought to try and get back Alanora’s son, Tholynn, who was still in the custody of the King of Winter. Now, they have plotted to try and get him out of the palace when the Palatinate forces arrive on their soil and attack, but it would take great cunning and swift actions. Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Sorcerers